Sister's Night Out
Summary: 'After graduation, Diamond invite Valerie and Agape to spend a few days over at her home in the human world to celebrate. ''The camera view opens up on a road along the coastline somewhere in Long Island, New York. A white corvette zooms by, inside in the driver's seat is Diamond Dite and in backseat are her half sisters, Valerie de Milo and Agape. 'Diamond Dite: '''Hang in there you two we're almost there. '''Valerie de Milo: '''The ocean is so beautiful from here! '''Diamond Dite: '''Heh, I know. Why'd you think I picked this place? ''They soon arrive in front of a large white modern style penthouse built into the cliff side with large glass windows, a patio, a large swimming pool and a big garage in the basement. Diamond uses a remote control to open the garage door and parks the corvette inside. '' '''Diamond Dite: '''Alright you two get out. We're here. ''As Agape and Valerie climb out of their seats they are suddenly knocked down by 3 large pitbulls that start attacking them with kisses and wagging their tails excitedly. 'Agape Cyprian: '''GYAH! Too much kissing! '''Diamond Dite: '''Cooper, Tiger, Ace! Stop! ''The dogs turn around and tackle Diamond down with kisses. 'Diamond Dite: '''I know I know, mommy loves you too. ''* she gives each of them a treat and signals for them to go upstairs.* ''Sorry about my babies. '''Agape Cyprian: '''It's fine, they're sweet. ''They walk up the stairs from the garage that leads to a large living room and kitchen. '''Diamond Dite: '''It's not Olympus but it's home. '''Valerie de Milo: ''*in awe*'' It's beautiful.... Agape Cyprian: '''Diamond? '''Diamond Dite: ''*walks in from the kitchen with 3 mugs of coffee* Yeah? '''Agape Cyprian: '''How much did you shell off on this place? ''*takes a cup* Diamond Dite: ''*casually slouches on the sofa and takes a sip from her cup* You know those military guys that kept on hitting on me? '''Valerie de Milo: '''Yeah, what about them? ''*takes a sip from her cup* Diamond Dite: '''They paid for this place. '''Agape Cyprian: ''*spits out her coffee*'' They did?! Diamond Dite: ''*nonchalantly* Yep, so desperate to ask me on a date that they just asked me to pick a plot of land, an architect and an interior designer. I guess being her daughter as some perks to it. ''*winks and takes another sip* ''By the way what do you guys want for dinner? There's a really nice Trattoria near by and I can even bring the dogs. '''Valerie de Milo: '''I'm in. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Sounds good. '''Diamond Dite: '''Great! I'll call for a reservation. ''The camera cuts to the restaurant which is by the beach. The 3 sisters are at their table reading thee menus and a waiter comes over. Waiter: 'Welcome to La Trattoria. May I take your orders? '''Diamond Dite: '''Yes, well have an 9' Salami Pizza and Chicken Parm salad to share. I'll have the tomato and vegetable risotto. '''Valerie de Milo: '''I'll have a gniocchi arrabiata. '''Agape Cyprian: '''I'll just have some spaghetti and meatballs. '''Waiter: '''And your drinks? '''Diamond Dite: '''I'll have a non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. And some water for the dogs '''Valerie de Milo: '''Love Potion mocktail please. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Just a mango frappe. '''Waiter: '''Alright coming right up. ''The waiter soon brings the girls their food and they shown taking selfies and chatting. '''Valerie de Milo: '''You know what guys? We should do this more often. '''Diamond Dite: '''You're darn right! '''Waiter: ''*walks over with a cloche and a bottle of sparkling cider* Your special dessert is here, madams. '''Agape Cyprian: '*confused* ''Dessert? We didn't order any. '''Diamond Dite: '''I did. I asked for the Flowers of the Italy dessert. I wanted to surprise you guys, to congratulate you on graduating and to celebrate our bond. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Awwww, Diamond you didn't have to. ''The waiter lifts up the cloche, unveiling the dessert and pours them the cider. Diamond Dite: ''*raises her glass* Kampai, girls! ''The girls clink their glasses and the camera pans up to the night sky. The camera cuts to the next morning with Valerie sleeping in an odd position in her guest room. Two silhouettes loom over her as she wakes up. Agape Cyprian: '''Wakey wakey! '''Diamond Dite: '''Time to get on the yacht! '''Valerie de Milo: ''*perks up immediately* You have a yacht?! ''The camera cuts to the deck near Diamond's penthouse after breakfast. Revealing that there is a medium sized white yacht docked next to the walk way. Valerie is completely speechless. Diamond Dite: 'Get on! I have a lot to show you guys. ''Diamond starts the boats and her three pitbulls, all wearing life jackets, start barking as they leave the penthouse. Agape puts on some sunscreen while Valerie is taking in the view of the coast. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Where are we going? '''Diamond Dite: '''You'll see. We're almost there. ''They soon arrive at a strange looking island with the ocean jutting into it, forming a large crystal clear blue lagoon. Agape and Valerie's jaws drop most of the beaches they've seen in Long Island are filthy but this lagoon is clean and beautiful. Diamond stops the boat, sets up some fishing gear and takes off her tie-on crop top revealing that she is wearing a bikini. '' '''Diamond Dite: '''Well? What are you guys waiting for? '''Valerie de Milo: ''*throws off her over clothes revealing her swimsuit* CANNONBALL! ''*she jumps off the yacht's deck into the water followed by the dogs.* Agape and Diamond join her and they spent a while taking pictures and swimming. Suddenly the fishing poles start to curve, Diamond turns around and grins. She swims back up to the fishing poles and reels in 3 large fish. Diamond Dite: 'I caught lunch! Who wants some of this? ''The camera cuts to the girls eating the barbecued fish and the dogs eating their own food. 'Diamond Dite: '''By the way guys I got us something special! ''*she reveals 3 VIP tickets to Midnight's concert at Madison Square Gardens along with backstage passes* 'Agape Cyprian: '''Midnight is a celebrity now?! '''Diamond Dite: '''Yep! Ever since that clip of her busking in Brooklyn went viral she's been living it up ever since! '''Valerie de Milo: '''Then we'd better go back and get ourselves ready! ''The camera cuts to the girls driving into Manhattan, Diamond parks the corvette at the arena's parking lot and the three sisters make their way through the crowds to the entrance. '''Bouncer: '''Oi! What just a moment ladies I'm no- '''Diamond Dite: ''*whips out the VIP tickets and backstage passes* You talk too much pretty boy. '''Bouncer: '*flustered about his mistake* ''Oh, well...um..ur...I mean just get in. ''The girls walk backstage pass photographers and news reporters and in the middle of it all is Midnight who is shown warming up for her aerial routine which she will perform alongside her songs. Qing-Ge Han is doing a couple sound checks at her DJ booth since she is opening for the concert. She looks up and sees Diamond she smiles and runs over to her. Diamond Dite: 'What up Qing? '''Qing-Ge Han: '''Diamond! You're here, Midnight's been wondering where you've been. '''Diamond Dite: '''Don't sweat it girl. Glad to see you're doing good. '''Qing-Ge Han: '''You too. '''Director: '''Han! you're ready show's starting in 30 minutes. '''Qing-Ge Han: '''Okay! I'll see ya guys later. ''She and Diamond bump fists and the three girls walk over to Midnight. 'Diamond Dite: '''Hey Midnight. '''Midnight Darkness: '''About time you guys got here. '''Diamond Dite: '''There was block party while we were driving here plus the mob fans outside. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Yeah I know. '''Diamond Dite: '''Are ya nervous? '''Midnight Darkness: '''A little. '''Diamond Dite: '''You got this girl. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Thanks. ''The girls hug and the camera cuts to the concert with thousands of fans raving to Midnight's songs and Qing's DJ-ing. A montage of polaroid photos show Diamond, Agape and Valerie having fun and then a photo shows Diamond chugging down a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey much to her sisters' shock then Valerie tries her first drink much to her sisters' dismay which resulted in her passing out from the strong alcohol and finally a photo of Diamond and Agape carrying a wasted Valerie back to the car. '''Diamond Dite: '''Okay, no more whiskey for her. '''Valerie de Milo: ''*drunk talking in her sleep* Why yes Mr Six-Pack I love the hammock ''*hic* The girls drive back to Diamond's home at around 11 and got there at around midnight. They dump a snoring Valerie in her room and they all go to bed. The camera cuts to the next day from Valerie's point of view which opens up blurry since she's hung over. Valerie de Milo: ''*struggles to get out of bed* Ugggghgggghhhhhh.....My head....Why did I try whiskey? '''Diamond Dite: '*from downstairs* ''Val? You up yet? It's like 10 already. '''Valerie de Milo: '''I'm fine Diamond..I'm just a little hung over. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Well since we all got up late, and its a Sunday. Me and Diamond decided we should go out for some Sunday Brunch. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Sounds good. '''Agape Cyprian: '''But take this first ''*hands her some water and an aspirin* ''you need it. ''The camera cuts to the girls having brunch at a cafe in Manhattan. '' '''Diamond Dite: '''Guys since its your last day here, I say we go shopping on 5th avenue. I mean I rake in 6 to 7 figures a year so we got a pretty big budget. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Well? What are we waiting for? ''The camera cuts to the girls on 5th avenue going in and out of shops and each time with more bags. Then Diamond is completely obscured by the amount of boxes and bags due to the sheer number of friends they have at EAH. '' '''Diamond Dite: '''Please tell me this is the last stop. This is enough for all of our friends. Just say hi to them for me will ya? I have a meeting later to clear the weapons that I designed for combat use. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Sure Diamond. ''*she puts a gold bracelet with 3 heart shaped jewels on it on Diamond's wrist* Diamond Dite: 'Wow, for me? '''Agape Cyprian: '''Yeah, we all have one and they're identical. The black heart is for you, the pink heart is for me and the white one is for Valerie. '''Diamond Dite: '''Awwwww you guys. Don't make me cry in public this. ''The camera cuts to Diamond and her dogs sending Valerie and Agape off through a portal. Agape hands Diamond an envelope. '''Diamond Dite: '''What's this? '''Agape Cyprian: '''It's an invite to my wedding. And I want you to be a bridesmai- '''Diamond Dite: ''*hug tackles both of her sisters* I'm just so happy for you. When is it? '''Agape Cyprian: '''Next month. You can wear sneakers under the bridesmaid dress if you want and yes bring the dogs. They would make the cutest ring bearers. '''Diamond Dite: '''Will do. ''The camera pans upward towards the sky then it pans down with the words Next Month on screen. At Agape's wedding she and Deene tie the knot and Diamond is standing there beaming at her sister as she has found her own prince charming. Agape is wearing a gorgeous white Grecian dress with a golden braided belt and clutching a bouquet of roses. 2 of Diamond‘s dogs are ring bearers while another walks down the aisle with the flower girl. The webisode ends with a photograph of Diamond, Valerie and Agape with Deene. And the screen fades black. The post-credits scene shows Diamond meeting up with her sisters and brother-in-law around March next year. She squeals when she sees her newborn nieces. Diamond Dite & Valerie de Milo: '''They're beautiful! '''Agape Cyprian: '''Thanks, Diamond I want you to be Jewel's godmother. Valerie, can you be Valeria's godmother? '''Diamond Dite: '''For reals?! Yes! '''Valerie de Milo: Oh, of course! Deene Hopebringer: '''That's gre- '''Diamond Dite: ''*lifts Deene up by his collar and points a gun at his temple* If you make my sister or nieces cry, I'll beat you to a pulp! You'd better make my sister the happiest goddess in the universe cuz otherwise I'll kill you! '''Deene Hopebringer: '*scared* ''O..okay. Please put me down ''Everyone laughs as the camera pans up to the sky and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes